People desire to receive some well-timed information to help manage their daily lives, including notifications of scheduled events, educational assistance for completing unfamiliar tasks, and healthcare related information, including reminders to take medication. Moreover, people desire to receive information at the appropriate time, at the appropriate location, through the appropriate medium, at an appropriate level of detail, and on an appropriate device.
Conventionally, information may be provided to a user at an inconvenient time or in an inconvenient format. For example, a user may receive an email or a text message while they are driving which may be hard to access and may cause a distraction if the user checks the message. Additionally, a notification may interrupt a user during a meeting.